


SandersSidesSmutMonth 2018 Logan Week

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machine, Hemipenis, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Pining, Porn, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Sore throat, Teasing, Threesome, Tie Kink, Trans!Logan, breath play, fleshlight, getting caught, solo logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: These are all my stories from the Sanders Sides Smut Month over on Tumblr. Each 'story' will be all the stories for the specific characters week, and put in a collection together.Each note to start each chapter will contain any warnings, and the prompt for the story.





	1. Logan week Day 1 Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Logan week Day 1 Solo.  
> Warnings: Pining? It mentions him being attracted to someone, but it’s left ambiguous
> 
> Prompt: Logan obtains/creates a fucking machine, mostly because he can and because he’s curious, although a little shy to actually try it out. But he does try fucking himself with it and cannot contain all of his moans.

Logan sighed softly as he looked over the machine, letting his fingers dance over the silicone attached to it. He made it one day after Thomas had stumbled upon some interesting porn, where a man was getting fucked by this type of machine. It was more or less just a simple motor, with a metal arm attached to a wheel, that moved the dildo on the end in a back and forth motion. It had taken him weeks to actually build it, and he still hadn’t actually tested it out, too nervous to actually.

Sighing again, Logan pulled the sheet back over it before locking his closet back up and putting the machine in the back of his mind. He had other things to do besides pine over a stupid machine. It was bad enough pining over…. Logan shook the name out of his head, he really didn’t need to think about that right now.

~*~

Shutting his door and locking it behind him, Logan let out a shaky breath as his hand rested over the front of his pants. Even through the material, he could feel how hard he was, his palm running over himself. Quickly moving over to the closet, Logan unlocked it and got about moving the machine to the bed, summoning a heavy duty table to set it on.

It was supposed to be an easy night, playing game that Patton insisted on, and just watching movies. Well, it had started that way, until more physical games came out, and the object of his affections started taking layers off. They all had actually, it was easier to play twister in just pj pants and tighter shirts, since then they didn’t have to worry about restricting clothing. It was all going well, until they all fell in a pile, and Logan’s leg went between his. The touch and adrenaline of the game had him half hard against Logan, and fuck did Logan want.

The ‘party’ came to a close not long after that, but Logan couldn’t get the feeling out of his head.

Finishing with the machine, Logan stripped himself before climbing into bed, laying on his back. Fishing the lube from the drawer, he coated his fingers before pressing one into himself, groaning at the feeling. One finger became two became three, his cock leaking against his stomach as he stretched himself wider. Adding his pinkie for a moment, he pulled them out, before grabbing the lube again. Slicking up the dildo, Logan felt a shiver running through him as he coated it thoroughly before grabbing his discarded shirt and wiping his hands off.

Grabbing the small remote, Logan moved himself to his hands and knees, backing up until he could feel the cock against his hole. A quick look told him it was in the ‘back’ position, making him move back slightly more, the head pressing into him. His hands were shaking slightly as he gripped the remote, thumb on the dial. Pressing it up ever so gently, Logan let out a groan as the machine came to life, the toy pressing into him. Letting it press a few inches into him, he stopped it again, letting the shivers die down before turning it on again. He did this a few more times, before the toy was fully inside of him, stretching him out.

Dropping to his elbows, Logan pulled himself forward before pressing back a few times, making sure he was slick enough. Settling with it fully in him again, he turned the dial on, mouth falling open as it started to move. Logan’s breath caught in his chest as the toy slowly fucked him, moving in and out at a slow pace. Shifting a little, a moan fell from his lips as the toy now brushed his prostate each time it moved in him.

A curse came from deep inside him as he turned the dial up another notch, the machine moving faster. The slick sounds of the toy fucking into him went straight to Logan’s cock, making it leak on the sheets below him. Flicking the dial up another notch made more moans fall from Logan’s lips, the hand not on the remote clutching the sheets. Logan could tell he was being loud, but having long ago sound proofed his room, he couldn’t care less.

Turning the dial up again, Logan’s moans fell like leaves in the fall, each time the toy pressed deep inside, his cock throbbed between his legs. Moving his weight to the arm holding the remote, Logan reached down and wrapped his hand around the head of his cock. Moving the dial up again, Logan moaned louder, the palm of his hand cupping the tip of his cock. Pre-come slicked the movements as he twisted his hand around the head, his back arching.

His orgasm hit him fast as he moved his hand to stroke his cock in small movements near the base. Hitting the bed in front of him, more curses falling from his lips as his cock jerked in his hand, the toy still hitting all the right places. Turning the dial down slowly, he enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before stopping it all together. Pulling off the toy, Logan fell to his side, breathing heavily.

Grabbing his dirty shirt, he cleaned off his hand and the bed as best he could before climbing further up the bed and under the covers. He knew it was probably smarter to put the machine away, less anyone just pop in. But he couldn’t find the energy right now, maybe after a nap he could put it away. Or try it again. He would decide when he woke up.


	2. Logan week Day 2 Logicality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan week Day 2 Logicality.  
> Warnings: None.
> 
> d. Logan ties Patton up and teases him until he’s begging for some sort of touch at all. Logan caves in and rides Patton quick and frantic, just as needy for his release as Patton now.

Logan’s smile should have told Patton that he was in trouble and it was going to be a very long day. But the brain’s hands on him had felt so good, his lips giving soft kisses to his as he pulled Patton close. Even the words he used, the simple and sweet ‘let’s go to bed’ didn’t hold the plans Logan had. And Logan always had a plan.

“Lo, please.” Patton panted, squirming on the bed as he watched Logan’s fingers disappear inside of himself.

“What was that?” Logan asked, turning his head to look at him from his chair, smirk plastered on his face.

“Logan, please, I need you.”

“I’m right here, love.”

Patton whimpered again, his own moans coming from the screen on the wall in front of them.

The moment that Patton had gotten naked earlier, Logan had tied him to the bed before climbing off of him. First Logan had put on a show, slowly taking his clothes off as he swiveled his hips to a song Patton couldn’t understand the words to. Once he was naked as well, Logan had sat in the chair next to the bed, letting Patton watch as he stroked himself. Logan’s moans had him leaking precome on himself in minutes, hips jerking up as he whined.

Logan getting up out of the chair made Patton think he was done teasing, but it was only the beginning. He had grabbed his laptop and clicked a few things, before turning on the tv on the wall, that barely ever got used. For a moment Patton thought that it was a live feed, since it was of the bedroom and he was on the bed. It was only when the on screen Logan climbed on the bed that Patton realized it was the video they had made months ago.

While they watched their onscreen selves starting to move, Logan had grabbed the lube and started stretching himself. Both the moans on the tv, and the ones coming from Logan in the room made Patton’s head swim.

For a moment when Patton started begging again, Logan got up getting Patton’s hopes up, until he saw Logan grab something. The fleshlight Logan had made himself was special in the eyehook on the end of it. Clicking a button on the remote he had used to turn on the tv, a small hook on a rope lowered itself from the ceiling. Squeezing some lube into the toy, Logan then lowered it onto Patton’s cock, before hooking it to the hook. It was a perfect blend of pleasure and teasing, since if Patton moved too much it would fall off of him.

“Are you enjoying the movie, darlin’?” Logan asked, as he sat back down, pressing his fingers back inside himself.

“Y-yea, but.” Patton groaned as Logan spread his legs wider, wrapping the other around his cock.

“But what? Don’t you like both the recorded version and the real thing in front of you?”

“I-I do, I really do, just want to feel you.”

“You do, huh?” Logan’s voice the antithesis of fake concern.

“Lo! Please, pretty pretty please.”

“What do you want to feel, love. Just saying ‘me’ isn’t enough, because I could straddle your chest and come on your face, and that would be feeling me.”

Patton’s hips jerked, the fleshlight swaying as he whimpered, chest shaking as he tried to stay still again.

“Want you to ride me, need to feel your ass around me.”

This time it was Logan’s turn to moan, pressing fingers deeper inside of himself for a moment before sliding his fingers out. Coming over to the bed, Logan pulled the toy off Patton’s cock before moving himself over his hips. Sliding down Patton’s cock, Logan slid the toy over his own cock, moaning loudly at the duel feeling.

Steadying himself with one hand on Patton’s chest, Logan pulled up and pressed back down, rolling his hips. Patton’s moans, both on the tv and under him, made moving the toy over him impossible, focusing on just holding it.

“L-lo, so good.” Patton whined, trying to move his hips the best he could, wrists tugging at the soft restraints.

Logan lost himself in the pleasure, fucking himself harder on Patton’s cock, cock throbbing in the soft silicone of the toy. His moans grew louder as he started moving the toy in jerky movements, making him start coming deep in the toy around his cock. Patton whined loudly at the extra pressure around him, hips shoving up as he started coming as well.

Panting softly, Logan pulled the toy off himself before moving off Patton, all but collapsing next to the other. Closing his eyes for a moment, the mess on them and the toy faded away, the tv turning off. Blinking his eyes open, Logan reached up and undid the cloth around his wrists, pulling them to him to press kisses to the slight red marks.

“Was that too much?” Logan asked, as Patton pulled his hands away, before wrapping his arms around Logan.

“Not at all, I told you I would color out if anything was not to my liking, remember?”

“Yes, I do recall you saying that. Now to hold up my end of the deal, snuggling until we fall asleep, correct?”

“Yep, now hold me, darn it.”


	3. Logan week Day 3  Loceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan week Day 3 Loceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit, Hemipenis.
> 
> c. Logan keeps cornering Deceit all day, teasing him with touches but walking away before Deceit can come. Deceit becomes so needy and whiny that Logan eventually caves in and fucks him hard.

Deceit let out a shaky breath as he looked around the corner, seeing it empty before moving from his position. Walking down the hall, he did his best to listen for any movement, making his way to his destination. It had been months and months since he had to be this careful not to be heard. At least this time it was more he was worried about getting caught by one, not any of them.

Today Logan was trying to drive him crazy, and he wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or a bad way. Twice now, Logan had caught him and shoved him against the wall, pressing deep kisses to his lips as his hands wandered. Hands groping over his cocks, teasing him into a puddle of moans and whimpers, before backing away and sinking out. Both times also the smirk on his face told Deceit he was in for a lot more.

A door opening to his right made him nearly jump out of his skin, before Virgil stepped out.

“Are you alright?” Virgil asked, tilting his head, rubbing his knuckle against his own cheek.

“Absolutely not.” Deceit mumbled, before making a face, not exactly sure if it was a lie or not.

“Riiight.” Virgil said, squinting slightly at him.

Deceit just shrugged a little before motioning for Virgil to go the way he was going, before following. The two were just about to the stairs before Virgil turned around suddenly, making Deceit jump a little.

“Wha...” Deceit cut off as he was suddenly pressed against the wall, Virgil’s hands on his hips.

“You couldn’t think you were the only one that could master shape shifting, did you?”

Deceit gasped as the purple clothing slowly shifted into Logan’s attire, the eye shadow fading to nothing. Pulling his glasses out of his pocket, Logan adjusted them in the same motion that ‘Virgil’ had done while rubbing his cheek.

“Logan.” Deceit whined softly, suddenly aware that he could hear the others just downstairs.

“Shhh, don’t want to be too loud.” Logan purred, pressing his leg between Deceit’s, kissing him.

Logan’s hands on his hips made him rock against him, his cocks hardening in his pants as Logan made him move. Deceit’s hands moved to Logan’s shoulders, holding on tight as the other teased kisses to his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

“Lo, please.” He gasped out, fingers clenching at his polo shirt.

“Please, what?” Logan asked, pressing his thigh up tighter to him.

“Please let me come.”

Logan’s smirk made him shiver as he pulled back to look at him, kissing him once more before pulling back.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were enjoying it. But if you really don’t want to come, then I’ll stop.”

Deceit let out a groaning whine as Logan moved down the stairs, leaving Deceit once again hard and wanting. Sure, he knew he could just go to his room and take care of it, but he also knew Logan wasn’t going to stop. And all taking care of it would do would make Logan either upset, or draw out the teasing. Neither of which sounded like a good thing, so dealing with Logan’s plans for him it was.

~*~  
Deceit stared at the ceiling in his room, his cock twitching between his legs, feeling so pent up. After the trickery Logan played, once they were downstairs, Logan didn’t touch him again. Not even a good night kiss, before he headed upstairs to ‘sleep’ even though when Deceit passed his room, the light was still on. He had been laying here for at least an hour, hoping and praying Logan would come finish what he started. Even taking the time to stretch himself didn’t work, hoping that Logan would come and ‘catch him’. And maybe the sight would force his hand, or well, cock.

Looking at the clock again, Deceit sighed and got out of bed, if Logan wouldn’t come to him, he was going to him.

~*~

“Come in.” Logan called, writing another line in his notes.

The door opened and closed before footsteps coming over to him and a hand on his chair, spinning him around. Deceit climbed into his lap, wrapping his hands around the sides of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Logan groaned happily, wrapping his hands around Deceit’s thighs, pulling him closer to him.

“Please, I can’t take anymore teasing, please?” Deceit begged, kissing Logan again and again.

“Ok.” Logan nodded, getting a better grip around Deceit’s legs before standing.

Taking him to the bed, Deceit moaned as their clothing faded away, leaving his cocks to drag against Logan’s stomach. Pressing him into the mattress, Logan kissed him deeply, groaning as the head of his cock slid easily between Deceit’s cheeks.

“You stretched yourself.” Logan stated, kissing Deceit’s bottom lip and the skin under it.

“Hoped you would come find me, wanted you.” Deceit whined, groaning as Logan thrust forward, the tip of his cock pressing against his hole.

“Could have come here earlier, I would have helped.” Logan smirked.

Deceit whined again, head falling back as Logan pressed against him again, head just barely breaching him. Reaching into the drawer, Logan pulled out a bottle of lube and made quick work of slicking up his cock, before dropping the bottle back. Grabbing the back of Deceit’s thighs, Logan bent his legs almost to his chest, letting his cock tease over his hole.

“Please, need it.” Deceit moaned, cocks leaking pre-come against his stomach.

“Then make me give it to you.”

Deceit whimpered softly, leaning up as best he could and wrapped his hand around Logan’s cock. Stroking him a few times, he grasped the head and tugged softly, lining it up to his hole as Logan leaned forward. Wrapping his hand around Logan’s base and balls, Deceit pulled lightly again, letting Logan sink into him.

Falling back on the bed, Deceit moaned as Logan slid fully into him, spreading his legs wide. Pulling back slowly, Logan let out a groan as he pressed forward again, feeling Deceit all but pull him in. Snapping his hips, Logan watched Deceit’s face, his teeth biting his lip as his thrusts gained momentum.

“Please, yes, please. So good.” Deceit groaned, fingers grasping at the sheets.

“You going to come like this, my love. Or are you going to stroke your cocks for me?” Logan asked, snapping his hips harder.

“I, fuck, I.”

“Touch yourself, both hands.”

Deceit nodded his head, moaning as he reached down with both hands, grasping his cocks and stroking them. Logan’s thrusts made his movements shaky and off, but Deceit could feel himself getting closer with each movement. Pressing harder on Deceit’s legs, Logan changed his angle, his cock now pressing in all the right places.

“Lo, Logan!”

“Come for me, make a mess of yourself, my little slut.”

Deceit shouted again as he started coming, cocks throbbing in his hands as he covered his chest and stomach. Logan’s thrusts picked up again, slapping of his hips harder as Deceit squeezed around him. A loud moan of Deceit’s name fell from his lips as he pressed harder against him, coming deep inside him. Deceit’s cocks twitched again as Logan’s come shot against his prostate, before Logan pulled back slowly, letting his legs down gently.

Reaching into the bedside drawer, Logan pulled something out before pulling himself out of Deceit. Before the come had a chance to drip, Logan pressed a plug into him, making Deceit whine.

“Don’t want you dripping on the carpet on the way to the shower, do we?” Logan smirked.

Helping Deceit up and into the bathroom, he couldn’t help but moan as the plug rocked against him. Turning on the water, Logan moved them under the spray, washing off Deceit’s front before pressing them together.

“You know, if you would have just asked, or even grabbed me. I would have given this to you hours ago.” Logan smiled, his hands groping Deceit’s cheeks in his hands, holding them together.

“Fucking tease.” Deceit gasped, wrapping his arms tight around Logan’s neck, as the others fingers teased the base of the plug, pressing it into him.

“Tell me to stop?”

“Please don’t.” Deceit moaned, his cocks twitching to life.

“As you wish.” Logan kissed him, before sinking to his knees, fingers still teasing the plug as he took one of his cocks into his mouth.


	4. Logan week Day 4 Logince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan week Day 4 Logince.  
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Note: Logan is a trans male.
> 
> c. Roman fucks Logan long and hard, making him come multiple times until he can think of little more than Roman, him pleasuring him, and how his cock fucks him just right.

Logan swallowed hard as he walked with Roman, the prince walking backwards as he held his hands, leading him. The look on Roman’s face already had him soaking wet in his underwear, the smirk on Roman’s face a promise. Getting to Roman’s room, he lead Logan in and closed the door behind them, before pulling Logan close. Roman’s lips pressed against his softly, hands running over his hips and sides, pulling them together. He could feel Roman’s cock pressed against his stomach, making him whimper against his lips.

“Are you ready to be wrecked, my dear?” Roman whispered, pressing kisses against his jaw.

“Please?”

Roman’s hands slid under Logan’s shirt, pulling it over his head before dropping it on the ground, his hands trailing over his skin. Next came his pants and underwear, Roman’s fingers dipping between his lips, teasing over his small cock. Logan’s fingers clutched at Roman’s royal shirt, body shaking as Roman rubbed him, lips finding him again.

“R-Ro!”

Sliding his free arm around Logan’s waist, Roman held him up as he ran his fingers on either side of Logan’s cock, feeling how much wetter he was getting. Logan’s mouth opened in a silent whine as he started coming, hips pressing forward into Roman’s hand. Sliding his hand away, Roman kissed Logan again before leading him to the bed, laying him down.

Stripping out of his clothes, Roman climbed onto the bed, lying himself between Logan’s legs, making him whine.

“Roman.” He breathed, his chest heaving as Roman kissed his thigh.

“Ready for another one?” Roman asked, kissing his other thigh before pressing a kiss against his lips.

Logan nodded, letting his legs spread wider as Roman pressed another line of kisses over him, before wrapping his lips around his cock. The brain’s moans grew louder as Roman sucked him slowly, letting the tip of his tongue tease him. Roman’s fingers teasing against his hole made him spread his legs wider.

“Yes, please, finger me.” Logan moaned, face flushing at how desperate he sounded,

Roman’s fingers sliding into him made Logan’s back arch off the bed, his fingers sliding into Roman’s hair. Moving his fingers faster, Roman’s tongue worked more against Logan, sending him over the edge again, shouting his release. Logan squirmed as Roman pulled back, fingers still pressing into him over and over.

“Ready for more?” Roman asked, moving up to his knee’s, running his free hand over Logan’s thigh.

“Please, yes, fuck me.”

Sliding his fingers out, Roman stroked his hand over his cock, spreading Logan’s wetness onto his skin. Giving Logan’s thigh a tiny pat, Roman helped him roll over and get on his knees, chest pressed to the mattress. Pulling Logan’s hips back, Roman pressed into him, shivering at how Logan clenched around him.

“Good?” Roman asked, groaning as Logan pulled forward and pressed back again.

“Good, please, move?”

Roman’s hands molded onto Logan’s hips, pulling him tight against him before he pulled back slowly. Goosebumps broke out onto Logan’s skin as Roman pressed in again, before repeating the action a few times. Roman’s balls ground against his sensitive cock each time he pressed forward, making him shiver and moan. Grasping Logan’s hips tighter, Roman started to thrust in measured movements, rolling his hips as he moved.

“How do you want it, love?” Roman asked, hands moving to hold Logan’s cheeks open, thumbs holding his lips open more.

“Faster, fuck me hard, please?”

A low moan rumbled from Roman’s chest as his hips picked up speed, skin smacking against Logan’s. Logan rocked back and forth, pressing back as best he could as Roman fucked him, feeling himself getting close once again. Roman’s hands sliding down more and holding his lips further apart was what did him in, the pressure of Roman’s balls fully smacking against his cock. Coming around Roman’s cock, Logan pressed himself back, feeling his cock throbbing as the stimulation stayed.

“Ro! Fuck!”

“Come on, pretty boy, you can come for me again, just like this.”

Logan’s body shook as he started coming again, barely recovering from the last one, clenching tight around Roman. The prince ground forward, moving in small circles as Logan grasped at the sheets, pressing hard back.

“Want, fuck, want to ride you.” Logan panted out, pulling off Roman’s cock, nearly sending him falling into him.

Nodding his head, Roman moved to the side, barely on his back before Logan was over him, sliding down his cock. Roman’s hands held tight to Logan’s hips, helping him move over him, awestruck at the pleasured look on Logan’s face. Sliding his hand in, Roman’s thumb touched just above Logan’s cock, making him shake again, nails digging into Roman’s chest.

“Too much?” Roman asked, moving his legs up to support Logan as he trembled.

“Need, fuck, make me.” Logan whined, hips jerking as he tried to move.

Roman nodded, pressing his thumb down over his cock, stroking him in firm movements which made Logan start coming again. Logan’s mouth hung open as he came, hips pressing Roman deep inside of him, batting Roman’s hand away. Nearly collapsing on top of him, Logan panted into Roman’s neck, whimpering as he moved slightly.

“Done?” Roman asked, running his hand over Logan’s back.

“You-you’re still hard.” Logan said, shaking his head.

“But you’re sore.” Roman pointed out.

“I-I am, but.” He panted.

“Well, you know.” Roman smirked slightly, a snapping sound heard before his fingers were pressed between Logan’s cheeks. “You do have an ass that I haven’t wrecked just yet.”

“Yes, please.” Logan nodded, shifting up so just the tip of Roman’s cock was inside of him. “Stay in me until you’re ready to fuck my ass, then you can just slide from one hole to the other?”

“Going to be the death of me.” Roman moaned, kissing Logan soundly as he pressed his finger slowly into him, feeling Logan clench around his cock.


	5. Logan week Day 5 Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan week Day 5 Analogical.  
> Warnings: Human AU, Slight pet play, Breath play (which is very dangerous in real life, especially how it’s described in here).
> 
> Prompt: Logan has a kink for using his own tie in the bedroom: being tied up with it, being choked by it, using it similarly to a leash, etc. and Virgil doesn’t hesitate to use it as such.

Virgil blinked his eyes open, looking around Logan’s living room, before stretching himself out on the couch. Sitting up he wondered for a moment where Logan was, since when he fell asleep he was holding him. Listening for a moment, he could hear the faint clicking of keys coming from the office. Getting up of the couch, Virgil stretched more, his back cracking a few times before heading towards the noise.

Peaking his head into the room, he let out a small breath, as he saw Logan sitting at his desk, computer and papers in front of him. He knew Logan was busy again working on his lesson plans for school. Though he also knew that the ones for the remainder of the month and next were completely done and locked in.

“You work too much.” Virgil said, making Logan jump and turn to look at him.

“Salutations, my beloved, was your nap satisfactory?”

“It was,” Virgil nodded, leaning against the door frame. “But my statement still stands, you know.”

“Yes, I’m aware you think I work too much, but the sooner I get these done, the sooner that I don’t have to worry about them.”

“You still will. Because you’ll worry about them being ‘not fun enough’ as Patton has said. Or ‘not creative enough’ as Roman has complained.”

“Well, they’re the art and drama teachers, not science.” Logan said, turning back to his computer.

“True, but you know they’re right.” Virgil teased, making Logan blow a raspberry at him.

Virgil chuckled, rolling his eyes, attention falling to Logan’s tie sitting on the top of a small book shelf. Stepping over to it, Virgil picked it up and a smirk formed over his lips as he moved behind Logan. Loosening the circle, Virgil moved it over Logan’s head backwards before pulling it tighter, hearing Logan’s hard swallow.

“Virgil.” Logan whined, as Virgil tugged the tie, pulling Logan’s back against the chair.

“You know, I don’t think we were quite done with our date, now were we?” Virgil asked, standing to the side of Logan, tilting his head up.

A soft whimper left Logan’s lips as Virgil gave the tie another small tug, listening to Logan’s breath hitch, before shaking his head.

“Then why don’t we go to the bedroom, my pet?”

“Yes, sir.” Logan nodded fast, the tie material moving as he swallowed again, standing as Virgil pulled lightly on his ‘leash’.

Logan followed behind him as Virgil lead him out of the office and down the small hall to his bedroom. Spinning around, Virgil pressed a kiss to his lips as he wrapped his free hand around his waist. A soft noise left Logan’s lips as Virgil pulled him by the tie into a deeper kiss, Logan’s hands grasping his shirt.

“Do you want my cock or my ass, my pretty pet?” Virgil asked, pressing teasing kisses down Logan’s jaw line, to right above the line of his tie.

“Y-your cock, please, want you to fuck me.” Logan moaned, as Virgil sucked a mark on his skin, knowing well that he would get scolded for it later for how high it was.

 

“Then strip and get on the bed for me.” Virgil commanded lightly, pressing a kiss to his lips again before stepping back.

Logan quickly stripped off his clothes, leaving just the tie before scrambling on the bed, getting on his hands and knees. Virgil slowly pulled his own clothes off, watching as Logan squirmed slightly, fingers almost kneading at the pillow under his chest.

“Viiirge.”

“Aww, is my pet needy?” Virgil teased, cock throbbing at the whine Logan let out.

Virgil pulled the lube out of the nightstand before climbing on the bed behind Logan, reaching for the end of the tie. Pulling slightly, Logan let out a choked moan as he moved his hips back further, pressing his chest down more. Clicking the lube open, Virgil coated his fingers before grabbing the tie again, keeping it taut against Logan’s throat. Gliding his fingers over Logan’s hole, he groaned at how it twitched against his touch.

“Ready, my love?” Virgil asked, circling his hole a few more times.

“Y-yes, please, yes.” Logan moaned, arching his back as Virgil pulled the tie tighter for a moment as he pressed the tip of his finger in.

Logan’s moans grew, fighting between the pleasure of Virgil’s fingers, and the feeling of the tie pulling against his windpipe. Virgil’s fingers worked him open slowly, hand pulling the tie tighter to hear Logan whimper. Sliding three finger deeper into Logan, Virgil pressed a kiss against Logan’s back.

“Ready for my cock, my pretty pet?”

“Please, yes.” Logan nodded, his legs spreading more.

Pulling his fingers out, Virgil added more lube to his fingers before slicking himself up before cleaning his hand on Logan’s discarded shirt. Moving up closer behind him, Virgil teased the head of his cock against his hole before sliding in slowly. Keeping the tie pressed snugly against him throat, Virgil’s free hand held Logan’s hip to keep him still. Pressing all the way into him, Virgil ground into him for a few moments before pulling half way out again.

“Feel good, my pet?” Virgil purred, squeezing Logan’s hip.

“So good, please move.” Logan whined.

“Hmmm, how about no.”

“Sir, please?”

“How about you move, show me how much you want my cock.”

Logan let out a shaky breath, pulling forward slightly, the tie almost cutting off his air before pressing back against Virgil. Moving again, Logan’s eyes closed in Ecstasy as he moved between the two pleasures; Virgil’s cock pressing against his prostate and the tie cutting off his air. Between his legs his cock throbbed and leaked, moans slipping out as he moved faster, swallowing hard.

“So good for me, doing so good.”

“Sir, please, need to come.” Logan husked out, pressing back harder each time he moved back.

Virgil groaned, letting the tie drop before pressing his hand to the middle of Logan’s back, holding him down. Still holding Logan’s hip, Virgil’s hips started snapping forward, thrusting into Logan. The others moans grew again, the hard thrusts rocking him, his cock dragging against the sheets below him.

Moving his hand from his hip to his shoulder, Virgil pulled Logan up against him, pulling the tie tight again.

“Touch yourself.” Virgil commanded, tugging tight against the tie, making Logan shudder as he wrapped his hand around himself.

Logan’s strokes were shaky but his moans were loud as he started coming, covering his hand and the bed in front of him. Virgil pressed his teeth into Logan’s shoulder as he started coming himself, shooting deep into Logan. Sitting back on his legs, Virgil wrapped his arm around his waist, the other pulling the tie off Logan and tossing it to the side.

“Color?” Virgil asked, pressing soft kisses against Logan’s shoulder.

“G-green.” Logan coughed, his voice deep and rough.

“Didn’t hurt your throat too much?”

“I don’t believe so.” Logan shook his head, looking over his shoulder, pressing his lips to Virgil’s.

Virgil smiled and kissed him back, holding him close until his cock slipped from Logan, making them both gasp.

“How about a nice warm shower, and then I’ll make you some tea.”

“Satisfactory.” Logan nodded, hissing as Virgil moved them.

“And then we can go back to cuddling, and tomorrow you can call Ro or Pat to help you with your lesson plan.”

“But...” Logan cut off with a sigh, and Virgil’s head tilt. “Ok, ok. You’re right.”

“That’s my good pet.” Virgil smiled, kissing him once more before helping him to the bathroom and into the shower.


	6. Logan week Day 6 . Logicaliceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan week Day 6 . Logicaliceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit, semi public.
> 
> Prompt: Deceit coaxes Logan in his lap in the middle of the living room, fucking him face to face as Logan tries to keep quiet as he rides him. Patton accidentally catches the two of them and proceeds to dirty talk right into Logan’s ear as he jerks him off.

In hindsight, Logan should have known what Deceit was planning that day, when he came into the living room.

It wasn’t often that Deceit liked to sit with the others, not that they hated him anymore, quite the opposite. But he still wasn’t a fan of sitting and listening to Roman sing along to songs, or watch the cooking shows that Patton liked. Today though, he planted himself next to Logan and didn’t move away from him. Even when Roman got extra loud while singing Aladdin songs.

When everyone started going to bed, Logan should have caught it, when Deceit laid his head on him and didn’t move.

“Are you not tired?” Logan asked, once Virgil had headed up the stairs and his bedroom door opened and closed.

“Indeed I am.” Deceit smirked, pulling Logan’s Nook from his hand.

“Hey! Why did you...” Logan trailed off as Deceit used his fingers under Logan’s chin to pull him closer, brushing their lips together.

Logan shivered as Deceit kissed him softly, teasing kisses across his bottom lip before kissing him solidly again. Wrapping his other arm around Logan’s shoulders, Deceit pulled him closer, forked tongue teasing against his. Trailing his fingers over the side of Logan’s neck, he moved to the knot in his tie, pulling it loose before working the buttons.

“Dee, we’re in the living room.” Logan protested, though made no move to stop Deceit’s one handed undoing of his buttons.

“That we are.” Deceit smiled, finishing undoing the button and running his hand back up Logan’s stomach and chest, before pushing the shirt off his shoulder.

“We… we shouldn’t.”

“Why not? Everyone else went to bed.”

Logan let out a soft moan as Deceit’s hand around his shoulders moved up into his hair, pulling him into another kiss. Deceit’s other hand moved to his inner thigh, running up and down softly, but never touching between his legs.

“You can say no and I’ll stop, or we can take it upstairs if you still want more.” Deceit said against his lips, his hand moving to Logan’s hip.

Licking his lips, Logan swallowed as he looked towards the stairs before making up his mind, kissing Deceit again. It was Deceit’s turn to moan into the kiss as Logan wrapped his hand around his wrist, pulling his hand over his cock. Letting go of Logan’s hair, Deceit snapped his fingers, Logan gasping as their clothes disappeared. Sliding his hand up to Deceit’s shoulder, Logan spread his legs more, letting him move his hand down over his balls.

“Need some lube, sweetheart.” Deceit groaned softly, nipping Logan’s bottom lip.

Logan nodded, knowing that there were certain things Deceit was better at conjuring than others. A thought later, Deceit’s fingers were slick as the rubbed against Logan’s hole, before pressing in slowly. Deceit kept Logan close, lips pressed together as he stretched him, until he was three fingers into him.

“Dee, please?” Logan panted.

“Saddle up.” Deceit smirked, moving so his back was to the arm of the couch.

Deceit slid his fingers out of the brain, before rubbing the excess lube on his own cock and letting Logan straddle him. One of Logan’s legs were trapped between the couch and Deceit’s hip, the other planted on the ground. Sliding down slowly, Logan bit his lip hard to keep his moans in, as he fully seated himself. Wrapping his hands around Logan’s hips, Deceit’s breath hitched as Logan pulled up before pressing back down. Logan’s hands moved to his shoulders, keeping himself balanced as he moved his hips in circles.

Wrapping one arm up Logan’s back, Deceit pulled their lips together, kissing him as Logan moved. A small whimper came from deep in Logan’s throat as Deceit’s hand grasped his ass, holding him open more. Logan’s fingers pressed into Deceit’s shoulders, holding him tight as he moved. Out of the corner of his eye, Deceit saw a movement moments before.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Patton’s voice washed over them, making Logan gasp, clenching around Deceit, making him groan.

“I.. we thought, um, everyone was in bed.” Deceit explained, as Logan turned red at Patton’s wandering eyes.

“I was, but I couldn’t sleep, so I thought some warm tea might help. I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll just.” He jerked his thumb towards the stairs.

“You know, what else helps?” Deceit said, eyes trailing down to Patton’s erection tenting out his pants. “An orgasm.”

Logan let out a small whimper as Deceit ground up into him.

“What do you say, sweetheart? Want to help Patton out with the problem we gave him?”

Nodding his head, he turned slightly to hold a hand out to Patton, who came over to them, before getting pulled into a kiss. Deceit patted Logan’s hip, having him pull off before turning around and straddling him again. Sliding right back into him, Logan moaned into Patton’s mouth as the other moved to kneel on the couch.

Pressing Patton’s shorts down, Logan took him into his hand, pulling him closer until their cock brushed together. Holding onto the couch with one hand, Patton tangled his fingers together with Deceit’s on Logan’s hip.

“You know, Patton. It isn’t smart to lie to the master of lies.” Deceit groaned, as Logan started moving again.

“I.. I didn’t?” Patton stuttered, as Logan’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks, stroking them together.

“Oh? Really now? You didn’t lie when you said you didn’t mean to interrupt?”

Patton turned red, biting his lip as Logan pressed his face into his neck, Deceit thrusting into him faster.

“I’m sorry, yes, that was a lie. You two just…. Looked so hot.” Patton panted, groaning as Logan’s mouth sealed over his neck, sucking a mark on his skin.

“You wanted to come have some fun, huh?” Deceit smirked, watching Patton nod, moaning as Logan’s hand sped up.

“I did, but didn’t want to force you to let me join.” Patton shook as Logan started coming, the extra slick helping the slide of Logan’s hand.

“It wouldn’t be forcing us to do anything we wouldn’t already want to do.” Deceit groaned, grinding up into Logan.

Patton came with a shout, pressing closer to Logan as he covered his hand and stomach, clenching Deceit’s fingers. A few thrusts later, Deceit was coming as well, pressing up into Logan, pressing him further into Patton. Falling back onto the couch, Patton tucked himself into his shorts before summoning a couple towels. Handing one to Deceit, Patton cleaned Logan’s hand and stomach off before helping him move and sit down on the towel. Deceit wiped himself off before sitting up and grabbing Patton, making him sit on his lap, legs pressed to Logan’s.

“I’m serious, you wouldn’t be making us do anything if you asked and we said yes.” Deceit said, wrapping his arm around Logan, the other still around Patton’s waist.

“Promise?”

“Pinkie promise.” Logan said, around a yawn, holding out his hand with the pinkie extended.

Patton let out a small, happy, squeal as he hooked his finger with Logan’s before leaning in to kiss him. Logan returned the kiss, before sharing one with Deceit, then Deceit finishing the circle with kissing Patton.

“Now why don’t we all go to bed?” Deceit said, as Logan leaned heavily against him.

“Together?” Patton asked, a tinge of hopeful in his voice.

“Together.”


	7. Logan week Day 7 . DLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan week Day 7 . DLAMP  
> Warnings: Deceit, hemipenis
> 
> Prompt: Surprisingly Logan is a huge cock slut; begging to be fucked, to suck them off, to be double penetrated, etc. and the others can’t deny him what he wants.

The carpet under Logan’s knees was soft and padded, which he wouldn’t expect anything less from the prince. Waiting with his hands behind his back, his eyes trained on the golden double doors that lead to Roman’s realm. Roman had left early that morning and promised to be back at exactly four, which was in less than two minutes. Logan loved catching Roman coming back from an adventure.

Thinking of Roman made Logan squirm, the large plug he had inserted before he came into the room, shifting too and making his cock leak onto the carpet. No matter if the prince came back in a good mood or bad, it was always a good time for Logan. If he came back in a bad mood, he would yank Logan up by his hair and manhandle him over to the bed. He would waste no time pulling his cock out of his pants, sliding the plug out and taking Logan hard and fast until he came from just his cock.

If he was in a good mood……

The doors before him opened, four o’clock on the dot, making Logan sit up straighter, cock throbbing at the hungry smile of Roman’s face.

“There’s my good little whore, right where I want him.” Roman purred, letting the doors close behind him as he came into the room.

Stepping up to Logan, he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging the strands hard enough to make him whine, but not to move him from his spot. Pulling Logan’s face towards him, he ground his erection against the brain’s mouth, groaning as Logan moaned.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Logan grasped at Roman’s fly, opening it before pulling his pants and underwear down, letting his cock spring out. Opening his mouth, he let Roman pull him in, sliding his cock onto his tongue, pressing in until Logan’s nose was pressed against his skin.

This. This is what he got when Roman was in a good mood, having his throat used by Roman’s cock. Feeling it stretch him open as he raced to breathe each time Roman pulled back enough to let him. Roman’s fingers tight in his hair as he moved his hips, other hand teasing his own balls, fingers pressed where he could feel the head of his cock in Logan’s throat.

“Do you want to come for me, my whore?” Roman groaned, letting out a chuckle as Logan tapped his hip twice. No.

Roman smirked as he moved his hips harder, letting his moans grow as Logan took all he had to give him. Sometimes after days like this, when Roman came down his throat, Logan would go to one of the others. And Roman didn’t mind, it would be a shame if someone didn’t give Logan the fucking he wanted.

“Going to come down that pretty throat of yours, make you swallow all I have to give.” Roman moaned, pressing in further and letting his hips jerk in small movements.

Logan’s moan around him did him in, making him fall over the edge, coming as he moaned Roman’s name. Pulling back slowly, Roman tucked himself back in his pants before helping Logan off his knees.

“Green, my love?” Roman asked, kissing Logan’s throat.

“Green.” Logan answered, in a gravely whisper.

“Then go find someone to fuck that pretty ass.” Roman smirked, pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips as he nodded.

~*~

Logan made his way down the hall stopping outside Virgil’s room, giving a knock on the door as he heard voices from inside. A moment later the door opened, revealing Virgil who looked Logan up and down.

“Well well well, Pat, you were right.” He smirked, holding out his hand to Logan and leading him in the room.

“Told you I heard Roman moaning, but you never want to believe me.” Patton smiled, moving himself to the middle of Virgil’s bed, patting his lap.

Logan let out a soft noise as Virgil lead him to the bed, giving his ass a small tap before starting to undress himself. Patton straightened out his legs and leaned back on his elbows, as Logan straddled his hips. A soft moan left Patton’s lips as Logan leaned in and kissed him, Logan’s erection pressing against his. As Virgil climbed on the bed, he snapped his fingers and Patton’s clothing disappeared, making Logan whimper and drag their cocks together.

“Such a shame Roman didn’t use you, gorgeous.” Virgil mused, moving his knees between Patton’s legs and Logan’s.

“But that mean’s more fun for us, huh, Lo?”

Logan nodded his head, letting out small gasps as Virgil’s fingers teased the plug in and out of him. Moaning against Patton’s chest, Logan pressed his hips back and forth slightly as Virgil twisted the plug.

“How do you want it, Sexy? Do you want us one at a time?” Virgil asked, smirking as Logan shook his head fast. “Such a cock slut.”

“Aww, be nice.” Patton teased, running his fingers through Logan’s hair, groaning as Virgil reached between him and Logan, pulling his cock back and between Logan’s cheeks.

Grabbing the lube, Virgil slicked up Patton’s cock before pulling Logan’s plug out, helping Logan move his hips to take Patton’s cock. A shiver rolled through Logan as Virgil and Patton held him still, Virgil’s lubed fingers pressing against his hole. The ease his fingers press in makes Virgil moan, his fingers on Logan’s hips holding him tight.

“You are such a little slut, making sure your ass was ready for two cocks, even if Roman did use your ass.” Virgil licked his lips, adding another finger next to Patton’s cock.

“Please.” Logan’s plea was barely heard above the slick sounds of Virgil’s fingers.

Patton’s hands slid down and grasped Logan’s cheeks, holding them further apart as Virgil added a third finger. Teasing him with a fourth for a few long minutes, Virgil slid his fingers out, adding a good bit of lube to his cock. Sliding Logan up until just the head of Patton’s cock was inside of him, Virgil pressed the head of his cock to line up.

“Breathe.” Virgil commanded, pressing their cock together and pulling Logan back slowly.

The choked whines and thumbs up from Logan told Virgil to keep moving, helping Logan back until they were both pressed deep inside. With their hands on Logan’s hips, the two helped guide him back and forth, Logan’s mouth open in a silent moan. The stretch and feel of them so deep inside made Logan’s cock jump and leak on Patton’s stomach.

“Doing good, so good for us.” Patton moaned, fingers still tugging softly at Logan’s hair.

Another few thrusts had Patton coming, Logan’s fingers digging into his shoulders as his come filled him, shooting against his prostate. Logan whimpered as his cock slid from him, letting Virgil press deeper into him, starting to move faster.

“Why don’t you help our little slut out, Pat?” Virgil moaned, hips snapping into Logan’s.

Worming his way between them, Patton’s hand wrapped around Logan’s cock, making him jolt and press hard against Virgil’s hips. Moaning brokenly into Patton’s neck, Logan started coming, adding to the mess he already made. Virgil followed a few thrusts later, finger digging hard into Logan’s hips, pulling him tight against him.

Pulling back slowly, Virgil picked Logan’s plug back up, pressing it back into Logan’s willing body, making him shiver. As Virgil moved to get off the bed, he helped Logan up, who let out a big yawn.

“Are you ready for a shower and sleep?” Patton asked, rubbing his sides.

Logan shook his head, looking at the door before giving Virgil a soft look.

“Go on, I know you aren’t happy unless you get all of us. Dee’s probably in his room, but if not just touch his rock, you know he’ll pop up.” Virgil smiled, summoning a wash cloth and cleaning Logan up a little. “We’re going to clean up, and if Dee doesn’t want to cuddle just come back, you can be in the middle.”

Logan smiled softly, giving them both a kiss before heading out as Patton got up and headed to the bathroom.

Getting to Deceit’s room, Logan knocked twice before coming in when told to, peeking his head in. Lounging on his bed in nothing but his boxer briefs, Deceit looked up from the book he was reading.

“This is a surprise.” Deceit smiled, putting his book mark in and setting it to the side.

Logan made a inquisitive noise in his throat, as he came over, crawling on his hands and knees to kneel between his spread legs.

“Roman didn’t find me in the living room, and didn’t tell me that you would be coming to find me at some point.” Deceit smiled, pulling Logan in for a kiss before he shuffled down a bit, the hard line of his cock visible through the thin yellow material. “Please don’t feel free to use me how you want.”

Running his hands over Deceit’s sides, Logan leaned in for another kiss before scooting to lay on his stomach. Moving so he was propped up over Deceit’s hips, he slowly pulled down his underwear, letting his cocks free. Logan licked his lips and took on cock in each hand, slowly stroking them from root to tip. Leaning in, Logan pressed kisses up one cock before moving down the other, before following the line back again with his tongue.

Deceit hissed softly, moving his fingers into Logan’s hair, not tugging just holding and letting Logan do as he wished. The thought of taking Deceit’s cocks sent a shiver through him, though the slight ache between his legs told him it was a bad idea. Just the feel of them in his hands and under his lip and tongue was enough for him right now. How Deceit’s moans grew and stuttered as Logan took the heads alternately into his mouth, as he stroked them.

“So good.” Deceit breathed, his lies always falling away as he got close to coming.

Logan get out a soft noise, taking one cock head into his mouth, fully stroking the other against his jawline. Deceit’s moans echoed in the room as he started coming, Logan swallowing as the other cock splashed his shoulder. Pulling back, Logan pressed a kiss to each cock before tucking him back in his underwear. Wrapping his hand around the clean side of Logan’s neck, Deceit pulled him up and into a kiss.

“Pat and Virge wore you out good huh, not even half hard for me.” Deceit breathed, kissing him again.

Shaking his head, Logan’s lips turned down slightly into a frown to which Deceit pressed more kisses to his lips.

“None of that, you did amazing, and I’ll get you to come hard for me next time, yea? Stretch that pretty hole around my cocks, make you come just from riding them.”

Logan let out a scratchy moan, nodding his head fast as Deceit smiled, pulling him into another kiss. Kissing him back for a few moments before Logan let out a yawn, making Deceit chuckle.

“Let’s get you clean and at least suck a cough drop or two, then we can get some sleep.”

Smiling softly, Logan nodded his head, letting Deceit press a honey cough drop into his mouth before heading into the bathroom. Cleaning up quickly, but fully after also removing the plug, Deceit then moved him back to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Giving him another cough drop, Deceit dried him as best he could, before letting him crawl into bed, following the brain.

“Cough drop gone?” Deceit asked, laughing as there was a crunching noise before Logan nodded. “Sleep, we’ll take care of your throat tomorrow. And I mean in a soothing way, not in a make it worse way.”

Logan smiled against his chest as he snuggled closer, letting himself relax and sleep take him away, Deceit pressing a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
